Game of Blood and Tears
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Midori was a very normal girl. She lived at home with her Dad, went to high school, and loved to play video games. However when young girls begin dying in town her father, a detective, tries to figure out the case. Through a series of events Midori is locked away within the mansion and figures out exactly why girls are dying...But how will she get out or will she even want to?


Kaito kicked the corpse and blood splattering onto the gum filled sidewalk. The body was clearly female, young, and had puncture wounds on her neck. Blood still leaked from her body and coated the alleyway she had been stashed in.

"Agawa-san I just got the results of the prints."The old man turned around to look at his young assistant. She had just joined the force a week ago and this was her first time with a corpse. Her face was pale and her brown eyes squinted as if to try and keep them closed but knew she couldn't.

"Alright, show 'em to me." He followed the girl to the police car, moving aside news reporters, other police officers, and the occasional passerby who had become far too curious for their own good.

Getting to the car the woman showed him the laptop. In glowing blue letters the words 'No Results' stared at him with their own mocking smile. He cursed and hit his fist against the cold metal of the car, ignoring the pulsing pain that resulted from it. "I thought we got prints?"

"There was." She said. "But they came up empty. Who ever's doing this has never had their prints registered."

He sighed and leaned forward, propping himself up with his elbows. "Rght...Thanks Tanaka-san."

The girl nodded and went back o the crime scene leaving the detective to think by himself. There had been six other murders similar to this one, all victims being female, all being no older than twenty. Aside from these similarities nothing else bound the girls together and they still couldn't get any results from the victim's bodies.

A shrill ring and vibration from his pant's pocket interrupted Kaito's thoughts. Dragging the phone out he glanced at the number and a bitter smile curled on his lips before he tapped the green answer button. "Hey, Midori."

"Hi Dad, are you still gonna pick me up today?"

He cursed and looked cradled the phone between his ear and shoulder as he slipped into the car. It was two in the morning his daughter's classes had just ended. "I'm on my way right now, just wrapping something up."

"It's alright I can-"

"You're not walking home!" He started up the car, pulled off the sidewalk, and blended into traffic. "It's too dangerous for a girl your age to go prancing around in the dark."

"Then why am I in a night school?"

He sighed and stopped at a traffic light. "Just go to the front of the school so I can pick you up."

His daughter gave an affirmative before hanging up, leaving him to hurry up and make it to his destination.

**...**

Midori clicked off her phone and sat down on her cold desk, feeling the engravings even through her school skirt. It was a typical event for her father to be late picking her up from anywhere. She wouldn't be surprised if he would be late to his own funeral. Shaking her head she leaned back and watched the other students leaving the classroom, most of them gabbing to each other or whining to the teacher about all the homework she'd put on them. Not that Midori was excited to study. If anything this stack of worksheets was going straight under her bed where the other ones from this semester was lying. Collecting dust along with the old pocky boxes she forgot to throw out, some soda cans, and lot's of computer parts.

"Midori-kun!" A busty girl with curly brown hair and large purple eyes skipped up to her. "Hey, is your dad late again?"

She nodded. "As usual. So what's up with you? Thought you'd go admire the Sakamaki while they go to that limo of their's."

The girl sighed and leaned against the opposite desk, ignoring the timid outcry of a dark haired boy. "I was but Nana-chan said that my stalking habit was horrible."

"It is." Another girl came in, glasses perched on her nose to help her weak grey eyes. "I keep telling you that stalking is a rude and very invasive habit that you shouldn't keep up." Her nose wrinkled. "Besides the Sakamaki are idiot pretty boys."

"Lies!"

"I gotta agree with Okimi-chan." Midori said. "Those Sakamaki are pretty hot pieces of meat."

"At least you don't stalk them." Nana said.

"Oh, I would..." She slumped back on her desk. "But I'm way too lazy to go after them all stalker like. In the time I was stalking them I could be sleeping or something like that."

Nana shook her head. "At least you laziness is good for something."

The Mario theme suddenly emitted from Midori's phone. Glancing at the screen for a moment she sat up and jumped off the desk, grabbing her bulging school bag as she did. "My Dad's down the street, gotta bounce."

Okimi hugged her while Nana gave a slight bow of her head before she left. Going through the crowded halls she pushed past a few stubborn people who blocked the doorways, while making gagging sounds to get a few of the PDA fanatics to get a room. Just as she managed to make it to the min lobby she bumped into a solid body and dropped straight to the floor. Hissing she rubbed her butt and looked up at who she bumped into just to see a young man with violet hair and lilac eyes. His thin lips were pulled into a frown as he stared down at the girl and,not that she would admit it, she was somewhat scared of him. Out of all the brothers Kanato was the creepiest with those large circles under his eyes and that ugly well stitched teddy bear that he dragged everywhere.

"Sorry..." She said, slowly getting up again.

The boy scoffed and held his bear tighter. "Only an idiot doesn't look where they're going."

Midori was many things, lazy, talkative, obnoxious, but certainly not an idiot. Putting her hands on her hips she glared down at him. "Only an idiot doesn't pay attention to where they're going! Now excuse me."

She passed by him just for him to reach out and grab her arm. His nails dug past the cloth of her uniform jacket and blouse feeling like tiny well made needles that threatened to draw blood. "I am not an idiot."

"Well you look like one."

His eyes narrowed and a growl escaped his mouth before a ring sounded from her pocket. She glanced down and fished the phone out of her pocket, sliding the security code in she glanced down at the text. "Well it was nice arguing with you but my Dad's waiting on me."

"Hn." He let go pushing her so that she nearly stumbled forward and planted her face into the red carpeted floors.

Straightening up she adjusted her blue blazer before hurrying out the door and to freedom. The cold air whipped at her light green hair and she could have sworn that she could see snow flakes. Hurrying down the stairs she hurried into the passenger side of the police car, immediately putting her hands over the heat blowing. "You brought the police car?"

"I have to get right back to the case after this."

"So soon?"

"You wanna eat don't you?" Her father glanced at her for a second. "Besides don't teens want their parents to be gone all the time or something like that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nope! I like having you around, who else am I gonna slaughter in Meele?"

"I dunno."

He turned onto a road that led into a deserted street filled with apartment complexes. All of them were tall and were made of solid brick with thick metal stairs so that you could get to the various floors from the outside. Stopping at one he leaned back in his seat. "Alright, get out."

"Fine." She leaned over and pecked her Dad's somewhat wrinkled cheek. "See you when I see you."

She grabbed her bag and hurried out of the car, not even bothering to wave until her father was out of sight like she normally did. Getting her key off the pink lanyard around her neck she inserted the thing in before entering the office. It was warm and a shudder went down her spine as she soaked it in. Hurrying across the dark green carpet she went to the elevator and tapped the up button. After a few seconds a loud ding sounded and the doors opened up with a high pitched squeak.

Stepping in she pressed the three button and the door shut, once again with the loud squeak. Leaning against the wall she held her nose to try to keep out the wet dog smell that always plagued the ugly box. She knew it had to come from Ms. Aki's dog, that ugly mutt would always bark when the sun rose. Stupid thing thought it was a rooster.

Once again the door gave the ungodly noises it made and Midori quickly exited. Going down the dim halls she made it to the sixth door and jabbed the key into the lock. After a few seconds the door opened and she walked into the small living room. There was really nothing there except for a few chairs and a large flat screen TV mounted to the wall. Under it was a small glass table and a Nintendo 64, Game Cube, Wii, and Wii U. However she happened to only own the Wii and WiiU, the other two belonging to her Dad.

Going straight to her bedroom she stepped over her piles of dirty clothes, old computer parts, and dubious magazines. Flopping onto the twin sized bed she curled up into a ball and let out a loud moan. "Gah, I don't wanna go to school tomorrow!"

Twisting around she kicked off her shoes, leaving her in grey stockings, before getting up and going to the window. Grabbing the two knobs she pulled it closed and drew the blue curtains shut as well. However when she turned around she let out a blood curdling scream, just to have a cold hand slam over her mouth.

"You're an idiot for keeping the window open." He hissed, his cold breath going over her ear.

Midori's blue eyes widened and she tried to take a step back but bumped into the window. The boy leared at her, suddenly seeming taller than he was earlier that evening. Grabbing her again he brought her close and his tongue licked the shell of her ear. It was cold and reminded her of a slug that was left in the refrigerator. She shuddered and tried to shrink away, but his nails dug into her sides keeping her in place. His nose skimmed down to her neck and his tongue once again peeked out to caress her neck. "Now...Let's prove what an idiot you are."

"AH!"

**...**

**A/N: There! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this new story! **


End file.
